The Elevator Incident
by Oy-with-the-poodles
Summary: Luke and Lorelai get stuck in an elevator at the Inn! What will happen? Please R&R! Chapter 2 uploaded!
1. Stuck!

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to Gilmore Girls.

(Except a crush on Jess and some pictures of him. Hehehe!)

Chapter 1: Friend Discount.

"Lorelai, I need a room." Luke said walking into the lobby of the Independence Inn and up to the counter where she was standing.

"Jess finally drove you to the point of insanity and you needed a vacation huh?" Lorelai smiled.

"Exactly! I just need a little time away from Jess. I mean don't get me wrong he's a pretty good kid and everything but sometimes he can be, I don't know…."

"A typical teenager." Lorelai finished for him.

"Again, exactly." He said.

"Sure, for how long." She asked.

"One very relaxing, long, weekend please." He grinned.

"One very relaxing, long, weekend coming up! Wait a minute does this mean the Diner will be closed for one very relaxing, long, weekend?" she asked alarmed.

"Yes it does." He said calmly.

"Are you trying to make me go nuts? Okay. Wait a minute, I can fix this! I can just," she gave a dramatic pause then smiled "refuse to give you a room!"

"Can you actually do that?" he asked in a low voice bending over the counter.

"I most certainly can. I'm the manager!" she smiled.

"Okay, Lorelai calm down. How about I come down each morning and make you your own batch of coffee? Please Lorelai I need this weekend!" he said.

She grinned. "Okay, but I'll do you one better. I will give you the friend discount."

"Oh yeah, and how much is that?" he asked curiously.

"Free! Follow me." She led him to a hallway with an elevator in it. "You will be on the 2nd floor in room 22." 

"Thank you Lorelai." He said as they stepped into the elevator.

They were still on there way up when they heard a kind of screeching and grinding coming from above them and suddenly, there was a violent jerk and they stopped moving all together!

They were stuck.

They were stuck between floors 1 and 2.

Lorelai looked at Luke. Luke looked at Lorelai.

Then they both dived for the emergency elevator phone.

Lorelai reached it first and dialed the front desk.

"Hello Michel?" Lorelai asked.

"Hello Lorelai? I thought you didn't get off until 7:00pm. I have been counting down the hours, minutes, and seconds till then. Oh well, I guess I was wrong. Wasn't I?" he asked.

"No, Michel I…." Lorelai started.

"Oh do be quiet. I am doing my happy dance and do not wish to be disturbed. Okay, I am done what did you want?" Michel asked.

"I am not gone. I am merely stuck in the elevator and am using the elevator phone to call you." Lorelai said.

"Lorelai, how many times have I told you not to play on that phone?" he asked.

"Michel, I'm serious! Please send a repairman to get me down, NOW!" she demanded.

"I am right on it!" he said as he hung up the phone, and proceeded to eat a Caesar salad and flip through a magazine. 

Lorelai was starting to get restless. It had been half an hour. Why wasn't the elevator fixed? She picked up the phone and called the front desk again.

"Yes?" Michel said into the phone.

"Michel, what is going on down there?" she asked.

"Oh. Nothing, Sookie is wrapped from head to toe in crape paper and Jackson is a live piñata, and there are mad little children running to and fro with cans of silly string. They are not bothering me though, they have crowned me king. So you see I am not complaining." He said.

"Michel!" she said exasperated "I mean what is going with the elevator?"

"Oh, that! I suppose I must have forgotten about you. I guess I will call them now." He said.

Lorelai hung up with Michel and went to sit down next to Luke on the floor.

"How long?" he asked.

"With Michel it could take hours." She sighed.

Luke sighed. "I can't believe I'm stuck in a elevator in your Inn."

"I know! This is ridiculous! I never should have gotten those guys to install an elevator in this place. I mean it's only two story's high. But, some of the guest were complaining about climbing the stairs, so the elevator was put in." she said.

"We'll have you out in ten minutes!" she heard Michel call up the shaft.

"Yeah!" she cheered.

"Good." Luke smiled.

AN/ I don't know if the Inn has an elevator but in my world it does. Please review.

It would make me very happy! But if you do please keep it G rated! Thanks for reading! =)


	2. Coffee

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Gilmore Girls show.

(I admit I do own a crush and some pictures of Jess and Tristan!)

Ten minutes later they were walking out of the elevator.

"The elevator is fixed again." The repairman informed Lorelai.

Luke smiled. "I think I'll take the stairs to my room."

"That would probably be the best idea." Lorelai grinned back.

Sookie ran over. "Are you alright?" she demanded.

"Sookie, I'm fine." Lorelai said.

"Are you sure?" she asked concerned.

"Yes, I'm sure." Lorelai replied.

"Good. We should have a party to celebrate!" she said.

"What?" Lorelai asked.

"Ooh! We could have caviar! Ooh, ooh! And we could have a cake with your face on it! And, we could…" Sookie began planning.

"Sookie! Why would we have a party? I was only stuck in an elevator for like an hour!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Yeah. But, you survived!" Sookie pointed out.

"You're right! Oh, and we could have…" Lorelai and Sookie resumed planning.

Luke rolled his eyes, and headed upstairs.

Rory walked in a few minutes later.

"Sookie called me! Are you okay?" Rory asked hugging Lorelai.

"I'm fine, honey!" Lorelai reassured her.

"Good!" Rory breathed a sigh of relief.

"Let's go home." Lorelai said wrapping an arm around Rory's shoulders.

"Are you allowed to do that?" Rory asked.

"I was stuck in elevator for like an hour!" Lorelai said.

"And?" 

"I survived!" she replied.

"You're right! Let's go home!" Rory laughed.

"Okay. Let me just go get our coffee first." Lorelai said.

"What? Let's just stop at Luke's on the way home." Rory said.

"Well, it's like this…" Lorelai began walking upstairs with Rory.

"Luke!" Lorelai said tapping on his door.

"Yeah?" he asked opening the door.

"Coffee." She stated.

"Lorelai!" he said.

"What? That was part of our deal!" she exclaimed.

"That was before I got stuck in your elevator!" he laughed.

"Luke!" she warned.

"Fine." He said walking down to the kitchen with Rory and Lorelai following.

"It doesn't taste the same!" Lorelai commented when they were sipping the finished coffee.

"It's all in your mind." He replied.

"No. Luke it's different." Rory agreed.

"Maybe, because it's not my coffee maker." He said.

"How could that effect how it taste?" Rory asked.

"I don't know." Luke replied.

Lorelai narrowed her eyes. "Did you leave this coffee alone for even a minute?" she asked.

"Yeah. Why? What does it taste like?" he asked.

"Cinnamon." Rory nodded at Lorelai, getting what she was hinting at.

"How long did you leave it alone?" Lorelai asked.

"For a few minutes, while I went in the back to get extra filters." He answered.

"Umm hmm. Sookie." Lorelai glared at the kitchen door.

Just then Sookie walked in. "Hi, guys!" she greeted, then seeing their faces, frowned. "Uh oh!"

"Sookie, did you add Cinnamon to this coffee?" Lorelai questioned.

"Okay! I admit it! I did, but it was just sitting there, bland, lifeless! So, you see I did you a favor!" she said.

"Sookie! Nobody ever touches Luke's coffee!" Rory explained.

"Okay. I won't do it again!" Sookie said.

Luke just rolled his eyes.

AN/ I thought this story was done, but it wasn't! Did you like? Please review and let me know! I absolutely **LOVE** feedback! Please keep all reviews G rated, with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks! =)


End file.
